


Skype and Striptease

by 1529Jake



Series: The Petekey Married AU [10]
Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Cute, Domestic, Husbands, M/M, Not really smut but still kinda sexual themes, Pete is on tour and Mikey's stuck at home, Skype, Tour, married au, missing each other, petekey, striptease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 10:37:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12431031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1529Jake/pseuds/1529Jake
Summary: Pete is on tour, leaving a very lonely Mikey at home so he can work on a project of his own. In between all of the chaos, they finally get a moment to sit down and have a video chat.





	Skype and Striptease

“Hotel room looks nice.” Mikey said, looking around the room Pete was sitting in through the screen of his laptop.

“Yeah, it’s not bad. Got a pretty big jacuzzi tub, so it does kind of suck that you’re back home.” Pete sighed.

“Yeah, I just love when I’m 5,000 miles from my husband.” Mikey rolled his eyes.

That was the problem with being musicians in their own separate bands. While Pete was traveling the world on tour, Mikey was stuck at home. He had to be, because his brother was putting extra pressure on the fact that their surprise (but not-so-surprise) comeback was just a little over a year away. Trying to write and record an album in secret wasn’t exactly easy. So there was no traveling together this time. No nightly shows for Mikey to watch from backstage. Just Skype calls whenever they could fit them in.

“Lonely?”

“A bit.” Mikey said. “Pets can only help so much.”

“Bear’s not giving you enough kisses?” Pete teased.

“Not as many as you.” Mikey fake pouted.

“Oh I know, dogs just give no affection ever.” Pete said in mock pity. “The cat on the other hand, I’d beg to differ. And that’s not sarcasm.”

“Lies.” Mikey laughed.

“Cats don’t know what love is, Mikey, I’m telling you.”

“You better be careful, she might hear you and knock over all your possessions.”

“She wouldn’t dare.” Pete exclaimed.

A quiet mew was heard, and Mikey reached down to pick up their cat.

“You gonna knock his things over, Bunny?” Mikey asked, and the cat meowed back. “Yes, I’ll help you.”

“What betrayal.” Pete said, shaking his head and smiling.

“Oh, you know I would never.” Mikey said, kissing the cat on the head before letting her run off somewhere else. “Unfortunately I can’t get the same kind of affection from a cat or dog the way I can from a human.”

“Do I need to get you a kid to keep you busy?” Pete asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Why, do you want one?” Mikey asked, looking slightly interested.

“I dunno. We’ll have to have a conversation about that.” Pete shrugged.

“Get your pretty ass home, and we will.” Mikey said.

“Just one more week, Mikes.” Pete reminded him. “Few more shows, and I’ll be right there with you.”

Mikey looked away, sucking his bottom lip into his mouth, and chewing on it as if he were deep in thought.

“What’s on your mind?” Pete asked, shifting on the hotel bed, so he could cross his legs, and set the laptop on the mattress.

“You alone?” Mikey asked, spinning back and forth in the computer chair.

“For another hour or so.” Pete said.

“Alright, cool.”

Mikey stood, and adjusted the angle of the computer, bending down to check if it was where he wanted it to be.

“You gonna strip for me, baby boy?” Pete asked, trying to stifle a smile.

“Not if you don’t wipe that smirk off your face.” Mikey said, scrolling through something on his laptop.

Pete tried to stop, he really did, but in the end, he just had a “I’m extremely lovesick but I’m trying so hard to hide it I just look scared” look on his face.

“Close enough, you dork.” Mikey grinned, his eyes snapping over to look at Pete, before going back to whatever he was scrolling through.

“Damn, Mikey, I don’t know what’s distracting you so much right now, but you haven’t even started yet, and you already look hot.” Pete commented, as Mikey finally found whatever he’d been looking for.

“Music.” He muttered, as the intro to the song started.

“Babe, it’s the twenty-ninth of September, not the fourth of July.” Pete teased, as Mikey backed up until he was fully in the frame of the camera.

“What can I say, the day’s got a special place in my heart. I’m not really sure why.” Mikey said thoughtfully. “Might be because of the guy on the other end of this chat, who’s already got his hand down his pants before I’ve even started.” Mikey raised an eyebrow. “You couldn’t wait?”

“When you look like that, hell no.” Pete said. “Would you have been able to wait, the other way round?”

“Yeah, but then again, I have more self control than you do.” Mikey ran a hand through his hair, to get some of the strands that had fallen forward out of his face.

He started agonizingly slow with the buttons on his flannel, biting his lip salaciously. Pete braced himself for the reveal of skin when enough buttons were undone, but was disappointed to find that he had been hiding a grey t-shirt underneath.

“Layers, Mikes? Really?” Pete asked, as Mikey shrugged off the flannel.

“Makes it more fun.” Mikey winked, crossing his arms and grabbing the bottom of the t-shirt. He pulled it over his head with extra emphasis on the arch of his back and the little hair fix at the end.

Pete groaned at this point, which made the corners of Mikey’s lips twitch into a bit of a smile as he got to work on his belt. He pulled that out in one swipe, and tossed it somewhere in the corner of their bedroom. Next was the button and zipper of his jeans, which he always wore at least one size too tight, which was great if Pete just wanted to look at his butt all night long, but made this next part extra challenging. Mikey had to lean against the bed to peel them off, revealing long legs and a pair of red and green plaid boxers Pete had gotten him last Christmas.

“God, I love you.” Pete murmured, wishing he could take a moment to reminisce about that day, but not wanting to get distracted from his current topic of interest. Later, when he’d finally forced himself to hang up with Mikey, that’s when he would think about the happy memories from that Christmas.

“I know.” Mikey’s favorite response to Pete’s declarations of love, brought on by their numerous binge watchings of the Star Wars movies together. “Alright, I think I need a shower.”

“What?” Pete asked, let down. “You’re gonna leave me already? You didn’t even finish.”

Mikey laughed.

“Pete, I’m bringing you with me.” Mikey said, grabbing the laptop, and taking it with him to the bathroom.

“We need to work on your talking dirty skills.” Pete mentioned.

“Yeah, probably.”

“Don’t put that computer in the shower.” Pete said, and Mikey gave him a done look.

“I wasn’t going to.” He said defensively.

“I have to make sure. After that electric heater...”

“Listen, it was a one time mistake.”

“All you needed was a one time mistake!”

“Hey, you left me home alone, you have to trust I can take care of myself.” Mikey said, balancing the laptop on the sink.

“Looks like I’m going to have to train Bear to jump on you every time you do something dangerous.”

“That would probably make a dangerous situation more dangerous, Pete.” Mikey said, flipping on the faucet.

He finally pulled off those boxers, and stepped into the hot water, causing heat to rise to Pete’s cheeks as if he could feel the steam himself.

Suddenly, the hotel room door opened, and Patrick walked in, causing Pete to silence the computer, and angle the screen down and away from his viewpoint.

“Porn?” Patrick asked, shaking his head at Pete’s hasty movements.

“Husband.” Pete answered sheepishly.

“Good answer.” Patrick said, grabbing a water bottle from the fridge, and heading back for the door. “I’ll hang in Joe and Andy’s room until you’ve finished... Catching up.”

“Thanks, Trick.” Pete said, blushing a bit. “You’re a good friend.”

“Always remember that.”


End file.
